


tempers

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Face Slapping, Kinktober 2016, Masochism, PWP, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "Oh, so I need to get better, huh!? The Noire you love just isn't good enough, is that it!?" the archer raised her voice, overtaken by the more aggressive form of her personality, an after effect of a curse her mother placed on her at a young age. Severa's taunt really seemed to bother her, as Noire went far enough to draw back and slap her lover across the face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2016 Day 11, Sadism/Masochism! I went with Noire and Severa for this one, because I could see some crazy things play out with Noire's more aggressive side. Anyway, hope someone enjoys!

"Come on, Noire, you can do better than that!" Severa taunted, not letting up as she rubbed Noire's cunt over the archer's panties, hoping to drive the reserved girl to further action. 

The two hadn't been dating long, but with how much time Severa spent helping Noire, it was only natural that the two of them grew close. It was a sort of symbiotic relationship, with Severa helping to support Noire, and Noire keeping Severa company. The warrior was what many considered abrasive, to say the least, yet Noire relied on her, and found nothing wrong with her personality. But eventually their relationship shifted. The friendship between them seemed to change, until the two realized there was more to their feelings. 

"I'm...I'm not sure Severa..." Noire said, arching into Severa's touch. "You just seem so much better at this than me..."

"Ugh, come on, Noire! That's just an excuse!" Severa said. "How can you get better if you just give up so easily?"

"Oh, so I need to get better, huh!? The Noire you love just isn't good enough, is that it!?" the archer raised her voice, overtaken by the more aggressive form of her personality, an after effect of a curse her mother placed on her at a young age. Severa's taunt really seemed to bother her, as Noire went far enough to draw back and slap her lover across the face. 

"Gods!" Severa exclaimed, raising a hand to where Noire had hit her. Her breath hitched in her throat, as she felt the room grow much warmer. Had she...liked that? 

"I'm so sorry, Severa! I...oh, Gods, I can't believe I...I hit you like that! I feel so awful, I'm the worst!" Noire said, seeming close to tears, a far cry from the aggressive woman who attacked Severa only a moment ago. "If...if you want me to leave, I-"

"Hit me again," Severa said, neither asking nor commanding. It was more something she blurted out than anything she meant to say. "I mean, if you're into that or something. I mean I tell you to get better and you slap me? Why...why would I like that?"

"I said I was sorry..." Noire said, thinking Severa was upset with her. Then, a guilty shadow came over he expression. "I can't believe I did something like that...and...and I sort of...liked it."

"You what!?" Severa asked, angered by seeing her own guilt reflected in Noire. 

"You're still denying you liked it!?" Noire said, her face shifting as rage overtook her once more. "As if I didn't hear that needy edge to your voice after the first time!" 

Noire shoved Severa down, onto their bed, straddled her, and slapped her across the face once more. This time, Severa moaned immediately, and slipped a hand between her legs. 

"M-more!" she begged, "Please, Noire, I need more!"

But Noire's aggression had passed quickly, leaving her confused and distressed by Severa's reaction. "But...but I don't know if I can,"

"Gods, Noire, you just did it! Please, please, I'm begging you! Hit me, slap me, something!" Severa begged, wanting more of the strange pleasure she had felt as Noire hurt her. 

Apprehensive, yet eager to please, Noire slapped Severa. Yet the force that had been there earlier had faded, as if tied to the timid archer's alternate personality. "I...I'm sorry. That was no good, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Well. It was definitely weaker. But you've just gotta get into the swing of it! Don't be scared, Noire. As weird as it is, I want this," Severa said, reassuring her lover. 

Even in the face of Severa's claim that she wanted this, Noire couldn't shake her guilt. Guilt that stemmed from how badly _she_ wanted this. Wanted to hurt Severa, to hit her. To ruin her. Even though Severa had helped her so much, even though she loved her. It was a confusing mess of feelings, a mess Severa, too, was trying to sort through. Though her feelings were inverted, Severa knew it was wrong to want the timid Noire she cared for so much to hurt her. Yet the pain inflicted upon her made her feel so damn good. That was wrong, wasn't it? It shouldn't be that way, yet Severa couldn't deny the pleasure it brought was some of the best she had felt.

"I...okay, Severa. I'm going to...to try again," Noire said, pulling back her hand once more. At the last second, though, she changed her mind. Without warning Severa, she clenched her hand into a fist, and slammed it against Severa's head. Severa could not deny this hit had some force behind it, as she felt her head spin from the impact. For just a moment, she saw stars gliding through her vision. As soon as her daze wore off, the pain was there, it was there and _Gods was it good!_

Severa felt herself nearing her limit, and slipped her hand between her legs. With just a little push, she could be there, she could hit her climax and- her train of thought ended, as Noire struck her again. This time, it was an open-handed slap, full across Severa's face, without any trace of holding back. The sudden impact shocked Severa, who was so lost in her own desires that she hadn't noticed Noire moving to hit her again. 

Noire couldn't believe how much she was enjoying this. She felt guilty, so damn guilty, but that guilt was overwhelmed by her pleasure. Seeing Severa knocked around by her hits, her face reddening from her shame and from Noire's slaps, and the slight darkening of her face where Noire had hit her, it all drove the archer mad, making her want to do more and more and more until she finally reached her limit. Of course, at this point, that was likely not going to take very long at all.

"I...I think I'm almost there, Noire. Just a bit more...please," Severa begged, letting Noire know just how close she was. With both of them nearing their limit, Noire really wanted to end on a good note. But what should she do? What would make both of them reach their climax? Acting on instinct, Noire grabbed Severa's hair roughly, yanking her head up and into a passionate kiss, buying time while forcing her tongue into Severa's mouth. Just as they both ached for air, Noire broke the kiss, and slapped Severa just as she pulled back, driving her over her limit.

"Ah! Noire!" Severa cried out, as the pain mingled with her pleasure, and she felt her body tense up. As soon as her orgasm had run its course, Severa collapsed into a heap on the bed. Following closely behind her lover, Noire reached her own climax, as she watched Severa's face shift in pain and pleasure, finding some happy median between the two. A face that had gotten bruised and battered in their antics. Of course, that would have to be explained, but it was unlikely anyone would suspect the timid archer that hung around Severa so much. And if anyone could slip their way out of explaining what happened, it would be Severa.


End file.
